The Mighty Atom: The Regin and The Rise of The Astro Boy
by Nelson Amador
Summary: Dr. Tenma's son 8 year old Tobey is a victim of a huge semi-truck and he dies an horrible explosion. This Astro Boy trilogy/Universe takes place around Upstate New York around the 1960's. Dr. Tenma creates a new son that is much older and creates an 18 year old Tobey Tenma and Tobey discovers his destiny to become Astro Boy and using his gifts to protect the ones he loves.


**The Mighty Atom: Astro Boy**

 **The year is 1960 in Upstate New York, Dr. William Tenma is the new head of the ministry of science and he has a lot of bright ideas as the new CEO of the ministry of science but Dr. Tenma has no time for his young 8 year old son Tobey and Dr. Elefun suggest to him that he spend more time. Dr. Tenma and Dr. Elefun are working on a new robot project that would be used by the federal government and be built for president Kennedy (35th president of the United States). But as this is going on as Tobey is at school a huge Semi truck accident happens around his school and a huge explosion happens and the road cracks open and young Tobey is trapped under the road and it's on the news. Dr. Tenma hears about this and he starts heading to the school to save Tobey but as he goes underground to save Tobey, Dr. Tenma finds Tobey trapped in a pile of rocks and Dr. Tenma tries to save him, It's too late a huge explosion happens and Dr. Tenma survives the explosion and the fight department gets both of them out of there. Tobey is taken to a hospital in New York City and Dr. Tenma learns that his son has been killed in the accident and Dr. Tenma goes into a major depression for 2 years.**

 **As the year reaches 1962, a new member of the ministry of science name Burton Shad approaches Dr. Tenma and to help him get Tobey back. Dr. Tenma does not believe him at first, but as he thinks about it, Tenma agrees to team up with Dr. Shad and Dr. Elefun. As they start building a new Tobey they start using blue core energy liquid and a huge container to start mixing chemicals and after 3 hours in the process, Dr. Tenma, Dr. Sahd, and Dr. Elefun created a new Tobey Tenma, one that is much older, more stronger, Also this new Tobey has a much smarter brain because of the blue liquid and chemicals used to create him(I know it's a big departure from the Astro Boy Comic books by Osamu Tezuka but with this story taking place in the past I felt that creating Astro Boy more liquid based and not computer based would make Astro Boy look a lot more human also in the story the liquid is really strong to the point there blue core energy dries up his bones become hard steel while having all the Astro Boy features. Just like any other human being, Tobey/Astro Boy has all the same elements that a normal human would have only deference even though he has all the things in a human body, all of his robot metal, robot gadgets, rockets, machine guns, lasers, all that stuff is deep inside his body and when he uses those things his skin heels up really fast kind of like Wolverine from X-men. Also hair is not melted, his hair is normal and his eyes could change color if he ever gets angry they change from green to blue. Also the new Tobey that is created is a much older Astro Boy he is around 17-18 years old. I did this because I felt like having an older Astro Boy he would be a more tough minded young man and he would be a lot more violent, this would come later on in the story)**

 **So as the new Tobey created, Dr. Tenma raises him as his own son. But the downside of creating him is that the new Tobey has no memories of the young Tobey that died back in 1960 in the beginning of the story. Tobey starts discovering who he once was back when was younger. Tobey goes to a new school and he goes to a high school and he is new. Also Tobey meets a beautiful girl name Niki(in this story she is not a robot, she is a human) and also Tobey meets Alejo, Abercrombie, and Kennedy and Tobey really starts connecting with all of them and learning about them.**

 **Meanwhile, as Tobey is at school, Dr. Shad discovers new type of energy, the red core energy and he tries to convince Dr. Elefun to use it on the new robots because he believes the blue energy would not be as strong and also the robots would have more of a killer instinct because they Sahad believes that the robots could end destroying the Soviet Union and Nikita Krushchev. Elefun agrees with the idea but he disapproves of using the red energy because he feels that it would chaos around the United States and start killing people. Shad gets really angry at Elefun and he immediately runs to Dr. Tenma and Tenma says the same thing to him. Also a young doctor name Hannah Red also is working with Tenma and Elefun and so Sahad really tries to ask her out but Hannah really is scared of him and she thinks he is really creepy and refuses to date him. As the day goes on, Elefun and Tenma complete the new robots for president Kennedy and are ready to show them to the president in a huge ceremony that happens later on in the story.**

 **Tobey, Nicki, Alejo, Abercrombie, and Kennedy are walking in a neighborhood they discover an abandon house that is torn apart. Tobey and Nicki go inside this house and they start finding a lot of ghetto items such as picture of president Kennedy and a blue print of the robots that Shad wants to create. Tobey and Nicki end up getting attacked by evil red robots that were exposed to red energy and Tobey saves Nicki and destroys the robots and Tobey discovers that this was Dr. Shad's old house and that he is planning on causing world wide chaos around the United States with his robots and he also plans on attacking the white house and attacking president Kennedy with his robots. As Tobey saves her, Nicki really starts asking questions to herself about Tobey and so his friends and wonder what his secrets are. Nicki is fascinated by all of this and she starts having romantic dreams about Tobey and she later has a crush on Tobey.**

 **Tobey and Dr. Tenma go to the ministry of science so that Tenma could Tobey how the ministry of science works and he shows him around the building. Tobey also meets Burton Shad face to face for the first time and he is fascinated with how great Tobey looks and that he looks so human. Dr. Shad really gets the wrong idea and he starts making plans making himself look better using the red core energy and exposing this to himself. Also without knowing, Dr. Shad tests out Tobey putting the red core energy into the robots that the ministry of Science was showing to president Kennedy. As the hours go by, Tobey and Dr. Tenma get ready for the ceremony and president John F Kennedy shows up in the presidential helicopter with the his wife and 1st lady Jacqueline Kennedy and Tobey just can't believe his eyes as the president and 1st lady are around him in person and it's get stuck in Tobey's robot memory. As the ceremony begins, Dr. Tenma makes a speech introducing the president and then Kennedy makes a really huge speech about how important the new robots are and he thanks Dr. Tenma and Dr. Elefun on their hard work. He also says that these robots could be used to destroy the Russians could strengthen the United States military without military spending. Unfortunately, thing really don't go very well as the robots start attacking everybody in the ceremony and a lot of chaos starts happening and people start rushing out of the ministry of science and a lot of evil robots kidnap people and place them into rooms and they start burning down the ministry of science. Dr. Tenma and other people try to evacuate building but is knocked out by the robots and so Tobey all of a sudden, starts ripping his clothes off and Tobey starts transforming for the 1st time into Astro Boy and he starts saving people from the robots and also fighting the evil robots. But as this happen, the robots start killing people Astro Boy ends up killing 44 evil robots and also as the president is evocated out of the building, he begs the secret service to save his wife because his wife is trapped inside the building and kidnapped by the robots. Astro Boy starts looking for the first lady and he uses his robot vision to find her. Astro Boy finds her and carries her out of the building in his arms, Astro Boy also fights and confronts the last robots and uses his laser cannons and his machine guns to kill them. Astro Boy ends up saving 44 people but unfortunately 900 people were killed by the robots by the first lady was saved and Astro boy hands the first lady back to the president and returns her back to the presidential helicopter. The president really is amazed by Astro Boy and thanks him for saving his wife and admires his bravery. The president leaves the ministry of science but then Astro boy finds out that Hannah Red is trapped inside the building and Sahad exposes himself to the red core energy inside the burning building and his brain starts turning purple and his bones end up turning into robot metal. Shad ends up screaming in pain and then he starts doing an evil laugh as Dr. Shad becomes the evil, mighty, powerful robot and he turns into and he becomes Pluto(one of Astro Boy's most powerful enemies) Pluto tries to kill Hannah Red inside the building but Astro Boy confronts Pluto and they get into a very violent and very bloody fight as both robots give each other huge beatings, Pluto also uses his horns on his head to attack Astro Boy and Astro Boy ends punching and kicking him in the face and giving Astro Boy cuts on his arm and blue blood starts coming out.**

 **Astro Boy ends up knocking out Pluto and he saves Hannah and rescuers her and gets her to safety.**

 **The robots end up being disabled but as Dr. Tenma wakes up from being knocked out Dr. Tenma is just furious about what happened and he calls a board meeting the next day and he discovers that Shad put in the red core energy into the robots and board members and Tenma agree to fire Burton Shad for what he did. Sahd is just in rage at this he points out to Tenma that he was the reason why Tenma was able to get his son back and he wouldn't be able to have Tobey if it wasn't for his resources. Burton ends up being fired by the ministry of science and he becomes even crazier and he comes up with an evil plan to kidnap Hannah Red and also get revenge on Astro Boy and find out who Astro Boy really is. As Burton comes home from being fired, he starts mapping out his evil plan and creating more blue prints of his robots and he steels the red core energy from Dr. Tenma laboratory.**

 **Tobey after school ends up meeting up with Nicki, Alejo, and Abercrombie and they tell him about what they herd on the news and that they hoped that Tobey was okay. Tobey and his friends end up going to a restraunt in upstate New York. As they go to the restraunt they find out that because of political climate of the 60's that African Americans were segregated and Abercrombie is African American and as they were ordering food, the waiter told them they didn't serve blacks and wanted Abercrombie to leave. Tobey is angry over this and he tells the waiter that they weren't leaving. The waiter tells them to leave again in a very angry tone and all of a sudden, Tobey gets in a huge fist fight with waiter over the fact they weren't going to serve Abercrombie just because he was African American and Tobey ends up beating up the waiter and Tobey gets in a huge fight with a lot of white racists/confederates and ends up killing 18 of them and throwing 7 of them out the window causing 40,000$ damage and damaging the restaurant and waiter finally points a gun at Tobey's head and tells him to get the fuck out of his dinner. Tobey ends up punching the waiter in the face kicks him in the balls. Tobey, Nicki, Alejo, Abercrombie, and Kennedy end up leaving and escaping from the police and Tobey is just raging mad and he tells Abercrombie what they are doing is wrong but Abercrombie is not mad of that fact, and he is just happy that Tobey is just his friend and sticks with him.**

 **But as Alejo, Abercrombie, and Kennedy go home, Tobey and Nicki go on a very romantic walk and she confesses to him that she has a huge crush on him and she loves all the amazing things that he can. Nicki really wants Tobey to revel his secrets about being Astro Boy but Tobey keeps on saying no. But all of a sudden Tobey and Nicki share a really huge romantic kiss in park and they start kissing for about 30 minutes and they start making out in a park in a upstate New York neighborhood.**

 **As Tobey is having a lot of fun with Nicki, Hannah is in her apartment and Hannah gets out of the shower, Pluto sneaks into her apartment and scares her and convinces her to join him in a very sick way by turning her into robot like Astro Boy. Hannah calls Pluto a very sick man and Pluto also demands she tell him about who Astro Boy really is. Hannah tells Nicki in a very scared voice that she knows nothing about Astro Boy, Pluto starts himself on Hannah and tries to kiss her, Hannah bitch slaps him and Hannah starts trying to run out of her apartment, But Pluto uses his powers to lock her in the apartment and Pluto starts walking toward Hannah and Hannah gets even more scared and terrified and as Pluto takes off Hanna's bath rob reveling Hannah's nudity**

 **As Tobey is kissing, he hears Hannah screaming in fear and Tobey tells Nicki he has to go and Tobey transforms into Astro boy and he starts flying to New York City to save Hannah. Astro Boy shows up and throws a lamp at Pluto's head and Pluto screams in pain and grunts in anger and Astro Boy and Pluto end up getting into a huge fight in Hannah's apartment and Pluto starts blasting red core energy attacks at Astro Boy making Pluto a lot more harder to kill but Astro Boy uses counter attacks by punching Pluto in the face and using his laser cannon attacks but as Astro Boy wins the round of fighting Pluto, a lot of Pluto's robots show up and Hannah starts running away from the deadly and creepy looking robots starts running out of the apartment with no clothes on and the robots start grabbing her and they eventually inject Hannah with a drug that would make her pass out and the robots put her inside of robot chamber and the chamber starts flying off and Hannah ends getting kidnapped by Pluto.**

 **As the fight is over, Pluto discovers something Astro Boy left behind and Pluto looked at his robot memory and he found that Astro Boy is really Tobey Tenma and he starts digging up information on who his friends and finds out where he lives. Astro Boy starts coming up with conclusion that this situation being a superhero is really going out of control and the next day after school he finally meets up with Alejo, Abercrombie, Kennedy, and Nicki and as they all meet up, Tobey explains to them that he is not human and that he is a robot. It's harder for them believe him at first, but then Tobey with his bravery he starts transforming into Astro Boy for the first time in front of him and all of his friends are really amazed and Nicki is just really shocked but she still loves Tobey and she loves him even more. Nikci and Tobey share a romantic kiss by a shopping mall in upstate New York.**

 **Burton starts creating more evil robots and with his brain being totally out of control and as he does this he heads out to New York city and he steels electricity power from the empire state building and he starts exposing his robots to electricity making them super powerful and all of a sudden 6,000 robots start flying to upstate New York and they start attacking and killing men, women and children and Burton starts transforming again as Pluto and he starts doing an evil laugh as his robots are killing people.**

 **As Astro Boy is hanging out with friends and talking to them. Alejo and Kennedy start talking to him and asking him questions being a robot and Tobey answers the questions but then all of a sudden, Pluto shows up out of nowhere and Nicki gets super scarred and frightened and she hugs Astro boy very tight and all of a sudden Pluto and Astro Boy getting into a very bloody fight and they start fighting inside of the shopping mall which is a very violent fight. At the end of the fight, Pluto tells Astro Boy about his evil plan to have his robots attack the United States and that he set bombs around upstate New york to blow up the neighborhoods. Astro Boy keeps on fighting Pluto but Pluto knocks out Astro Boy whacking him in the face with a huge metal bar and Astro Boy's system gets knocked out.**

 **Pluto tells Astro boy that he has lost the battle and that Nicki is going to his and all of a sudden Pluto kidnaps Nicki and he blows up the whole building and piles of rocks fall on Astro Boy and Pluto heads over the Tenma mansion and he beats up Dr. Tenma and he sets the mansion on fire and he gets big time revenge on him for firing him. All of a sudden, 17 houses are caught on fire by the robots and fire and police department come to save them but they end up being brutally beat up by the robots and a lot of police officers end dying from the beatings. Astro boy wakes up from knocked out and he sees the smoke and Astro Boy flys into the sky and he goes to save people in the burning houses and he fights servel evil robots and he ends up saving his dad and Dr. Elefun and as he ends up saving people he notices that more people are being killed in New York City.**

 **As Astro Boy is flying to New York City, a lot of Time Square is just being burned and destroyed by the evil robots that Pluto created and cars are just being on fire, people are getting brutally beaten up by the robots. The robots are burning some of the buildings around Time Square and robots are even spraying flames at their victims and burning them alive in flames. The problem comes to President Kennedy and President Kennedy is scarred and horrified about all the terror going on in New York City and President Kennedy that the robots are from the Soviet Union and from Nikita Khrushchev and President Kennedy goes on television to deliver the Cuban missile crises speech on TV.**

 **/EgdUgzAWcrw**

 **As the speech is going on, Astro Boy is fighting the robots and he starts killing 400 evil robots and he starts saving everybody that is attacked from the evil robots. And he ends up saving a lot of people. But the speech is over, Pluto and more evil robots attack the white house in Washington DC and they plan on attacking the president and he ends up killing 5 white house staff members and he breaks the door open and yells out "WHERE IS THE PRESIDENT?!..." and all of a sudden one of the secret service guards refuse to allow access to the president and all of sudden Pluto kills more white house staff and yells out again "I SAID WHERE IS THE PRESIDENT?!..." and the president Kennedy says that he is the president and he asks him what he wants and Pluto makes him a offer to him saying that he will give him 19,000 robots that are exposed with the red core energy and tells him that he will be the greatest president in history if he accepts the offer and if he does not accept the offer, he would kill all the people that are important to him including his wife and his children. President Kennedy says no and Pluto ends up punching the president in the stomach and grabs him by the button up shirt and takes him down to basement in the white house to torture him and the first lady.**

 **Down in the basement, Pluto keeps on beating up the president of the United States and demands that he accepts the offer and president Kennedy says to him "no matter what happens, I will never accept your offer and I will die with my country!" And then Pluto gets even angrier and says to him "then you will die in pieces!" And all of a sudden Astro Boy shows up and tackles Pluto and slams him against the wall and he gets into a really huge fight with Pluto, Astro Boy uses more his laser attacks on Pluto and after a 50-minute brutal fight, Astro Boy finally knocks out Pluto and he saves President Kennedy and the first lady and president thanks Astro boy again and says to him that he does not need to be thanked.**

 **Astro Boy runs of the white house and he discovers that Hannah and Nicki are trapped underground and are trapped inside Pluto's hideout that is under the Abraham Lincoln memorial in Washington DC and Astro Boy goes underground and he unties Nicki and Hannah and brings them back up to the surface. Hannah runs to safety and Nicki is with Astro Boy but as they escape from the hideout, Pluto shows up again and to finally confront Astro Boy and Astro Boy starts fighting Pluto in the sky as the 2 robots are blasting each other with full weaponry and also Pluto also grabbed Nicki and Astro Boy flying to chases Pluto into the sky. But sadly as Astro Boy defeats and kills Pluto, Pluto ends up dropping Nicki and Nicki falling down from the night sky in Washington DC and with Nicki Astro Boy flys down to save her but as he goes down, Nicki falls into the Washington memorial fountain and Astro Boy goes into the fountain to save her but it is far too little and far too late Nicki dies of a horrible and tragic death and this just makes Astro Boy really sad and ends up crying and tears are coming down his eyes with his dead girlfriend in his arms.**

 **As Astro Boy is sad, Pluto tries to kill Astro Boy while faking to be sensitive towards him. Pluto tries to stab Astro Boy in the stomach with a knife, Astro boy using all of his might and his robot strength avenges Nicki's death and he blasts a bunch of laser cannons at Pluto and a bunch of rocks fall down on Pluto and Pluto slowly ends getting up from the rocks and Astro boy being angry out of control ends screaming violently and he starts punching Pluto in the face and punching him 30 times and giving him a black eye, Astro Boy finally kills Pluto by electrocuting him with static electricity and Pluto is dies of a very bloody and very brutal death by Astro Boy**

 **The police finally come and Pluto's robots are disabled and a lot of citizens that were affected are safe and sound but Pluto's robots killed 300 people. Dr. Tenma ends up being in the hospital because of the beatings that Pluto put on him. Astro Boy comes to the hospital to visit his father Dr. Tenma but as he visits him, Dr. Tenma starts realizing that Astro Boy will never replace the real Tobey (Just like in the comics) and Dr. Tenma is outraged at Astro Boy because of what happened and he also found out that Tobey will never age because of his robot genetics and Dr. Tenma ends up giving up on Tobey and he sends Tobey to the circus and Tobey's life is changed forever as not only as Tobey lost his girlfriend, but the person that created him wants nothing to do with him and blames him for damage that was set in New York City. Dr. Elefun ends up adopting Tobey and gets him out the circus and Tobey moves to New York City and he lives with Dr. Elefun and Tobey no longer lives in upstate New York but Tobey still thinks about Nicki and wonders what might have been had she still been alive. Also because of the events that happened in New York City Tobey is afraid that people might discover that he is Astro Boy and he knows he has to keep his identity secret from people. Tobey ends up staring at the window looking at the view of 1960's New York City just thinking about what types of challenges are about to come as Tobey continues his life as Astro Boy and also what kind of young man does he wants to grow up to into.**

 **THE END**


End file.
